Mixed Salad
by Mie Ame
Summary: An assortment of fresh drabbles. It may contain angst, boys love, cheesy scenes, mature language, rain or star shower assembled together as a single fic of attractive appearance and treated or served with a suitable dressing. Served warm or cool. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10, neither the songs I used to did this.

**Mixed Salad**

By Mie Ame

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Can You Keep a Secret?**_** - Utada Hikaru**

I have been caring for you since the beginning. Did you noticed? I made it so obvious.

I really don't know if I should tell you or not. Will you be ok with them? My feelings for you..?

Maybe I'll keep them to myself until I'm not able to hide them anymore.

It seems that you still not trust me. Like you still doubt me.

Though, your thoughts seem out of reach to me, I would like to get close to them. To know what you think of me.

I've been keeping it a secret up until now. That I'm in love with you, Ben.

I won't tell anyone.

I'm not sad anymore because you're here. I don't think nobody will understand.

Should I tell _you_? Or this I'll keep as a secret?

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Roller Coaster**_** - Janet Jackson**

Oh, jeeze! You make me feel as if I'm in a fair!

Some times I'm just so happy to be with you. You joke around and we both can act as silly as we want to and I can truly have so much fun!

But other times it is as if the only thing that can come out of your mouth is pure bullshit. Just teasing me and making fun of me. You could be such an asshole. And that's so irritating that I can barely stand you. I can almost hate you!

And then again, you make me feel butterflies. It breaks me down when I look into your eyes, it just make my knees go weak.

All this encountered feelings confuses me.

I won't lie to you, you make me feel like I'm in a roller coaster. But in some way, I wouldn't change it for anything.

'Cause I like you, Kevin, just the way you are.

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Starstruck**_** - Sterling Knight**

I have often wonder how it will be if we were famous, just as I wanted to be when I was a kid.

This much now I know: I wouldn't endure all that people trying to capture all of our private moments. They're ours.

I mean. Could you imagine going to Mr. Smoothie's? It would be worst than facing Vilgax without having the Omnitrix!

No, I learned to appreciate being anonymous.

To be able to hold your hand not caring if people catch us red-handed. Because those who count don't matter of us being together and the ones who _do_ matter, doesn't count.

So, for us, I prefer being just another unknown Tennyson.

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Shiver**_** - Natalie Imbruglia**

Flying as Big Chill in intangible form I want to get away as far as possible from you. The one who told me such stupid things!

I land in a place that I didn't know, but I smiled as I turn back to myself. This time you would not find me. And so I can calm myself down without you around.

My body start to shiver and that's how I realize I left my jacket in your car. Damn! As Big Chill I haven't noticed it, but it's freaking cold around here!

Soon I hear an engine sound. I look around, finding your car near me.

"How-?"

"The Omnitrix." your smirk turn to an apologetical smile and then a frown. "Don't ever do that again, Tennyson! I was worried as hell!"

I thought that we had break-up just an hour ago... I don't get it.

Once again, those eyes of yours work their magic on me and all I could do is stare. When I'm near you it all gets out of my hands. I'm positively at your will.

If I never saw you again, could I put all of this aside?

You stretch out your arms to me... and I fall for you all over again.

Still shivering, I lean onto your warm chest, letting you surround me with your arms.

And right here, it feels so right.

There's no way that I know you'll understand...

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Come What May**_** - Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman**

When I first met you, I couldn't have known how an important person you will turn out to be to me someday. But now that we're together I could not imagine my life without you by my side.

Is all of you that amazed me. From those bright green eyes to your sweet and tender lips, your messy hair and even that tick-thing that gets to your left eye when you're lying. You are the most intriguing person that I've ever met. And, believe me, I met a lot of people (and aliens, if it's got to be said). But certainly no one like you.

Would you believe me if I told you about my need to protect you? About the need to give you everything?

Or how impossible live would be if you weren't with me?

I'm not joking when I tell you that I'll love you until the day I'll dye.

It's just that suddenly my life doesn't seemed such a waste. I finally had a purpose and it all revolves around you.

No matter what happens, or how hard things could get. I want to be with you, come what may.

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Tiida no Shima**_** - Daisuke Namikawa **(Kai Yuujirou - Prince of Tennis)

Even so it's raining and I'm all soaked, I can't help being happy. Today was the most wonderful day I had in years!

For once in a long time, I felt like a normal teenager that have finally been able to declared his feelings to the person he liked and was surprisingly accepted and told that the feeling was mutual.

I couldn't stop myself and, before I knew it, I was hanging from Kevin's neck kissing him.

I'm happy. I don't even care that my clothes are getting wet, I can see a rainbow 'cause it's sunny while it rains. And all seems perfect today.

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Come Back To Me**_** - Utada Hikaru**

I feel terrible!

And, as if as showing my emotions, it has started to rain heavily letting the coldness rush all over me.

I really, really don't want to be alone.

I tried to talked to you, but you wouldn't listen. I wanted to explain to you that I didn't do it on purpose.

I seriously want you to let me make up for what I have done. Please, come back. I'll be everything you'll ever need.

I wish that you would listen what I have to say.

I admit I cheated on you. Don't know why I did it, but I do regret it.

Nothing I can do or say can change the past. But we can still have our future together.

Heaven knows I'm sorry for everything I ever did!

I was too dumb to see you were always there for me. And in my curiosity I'd fell for it.

You can call me what you want to, but I just want you to know that you're the only one for me.

Can't you see you've punished me more than enough already? Please, Kev, take it easy on me.

She's not even my friend anymore. Julie couldn't stand you being my priority.

So, what do you say? Can we try this once again?

–––––––––––––––––––

_**Magical**_** - Selena Gomez**

"You know what? I'm done! Take-me-home." Ben crossed his arms over his chest frowning.

"Ben-" Kevin tried to argue but he was cut off.

"Just!.. drive." Ben stared blankly through his window.

The road to Ben's home went in awkward silence. Kevin parked a little far from the front door, just in case Ben's parents were home. He didn't want them to see that they were arguing.

"Ben, I'm just asking you to give me some time." Kevin was trying hard not to get upset. He couldn't understand why Ben was so upset about it.

"Forgive me, but I just can't wait forever until you get yourself together!" and Ben couldn't understand why it was taking Kevin so long to come up with a decision. "I'm tired of pretending it doesn't matter to me! I mean.. I don't even know _what_ are we. It's not easy for me not knowing. Because I _know_ how I feel about you. I just want to know that you feel the same for me.."

"Look, Ben. This is not the moment." Kevin seemed to be searching for the right words. "I can't give you what you want, _right-now_. I _do_ care for you... but not in the way you want me to..."

"You keep saying that! You have been saying that for months now!" Ben was really upset. Green eyes furious, tears of rage kept running down his pale cheeks. "First you let me in, made me like you, addicted to you.. And then you tell me that _you're not sure_ about your feelings?"

"I'm sorry." Kevin looked down, he seemed to be ashamed.

"Don't say you're _sorry_ if you don't mean it." Ben felt as if his heart was freezing.

"Ben, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Yeah? It doesn't show. You know how to make it stop. It really is up to you."

"Your happiness shouldn't depend on me."

"Maybe it shouldn't, but it does."

"Oh, Ben.. You're putting such a big burden over my shoulders!"

"Well... I'm tired of it being all about you and it running on _your_ terms." Ben said getting off the car. "I can't deal with this anymore. Go play your fucking games with someone who is willing to take it!"

Ben slammed the car's door with all his might. He ran to his house and entered as fast as he could going through the hall to his room without looking back, locking the door up.

He let himself slide against the door all the way down until he ended sitting on the floor, sobbing.

His cellphone ringed and he took it to his ear but didn't said anything.

"Ben... I just... I..." Kevin could heard the younger's sobbing and it hurt him deeply. "... I.. have to go..."

The brunette threw his cell to the bed and hugged his legs, putting his head against his knees.

_I know in my heart I'm not over you. It may be broken but that won't stop me hoping... hopping that you love me back.. _

His thoughts were centred in the tall dark haired man.

_I just want to know what we should've done. Go back and try it again. Turn back the time... This isn't the end of us.. I won't give up._

–––––––––––––––––––

_**And Then...**_** - Joe**

It was our anniversary and I wanted it to be special. I leaved Ben a note to meet me at my place. Then I buy a bunch of those lilys that he like so much and arranged them all over the living room. I also bought a fireplace-look-like tape and putted it on the TV for the romantic atmosphere.

For the meal I prepared some frozen pasta (I know he like Italian food) and Gwen taught me to cook some steaks. I had saved some money for this occasion and I had been able to buy a bottle of Champaign.

At first I thought of taking him to a restaurant, but I realized that I want us to have a more private moment. One in where we can actually hear each other words without having to scream over the noise.

I was afraid of messing something up, but it turn out quite well. The food was delicious and Ben seemed to be enjoying all the things I had prepared for him.

"It's amazing, Kevin! I really liked it. I'm very happy."

"I'm glad that you liked it and that it made you happy, Ben. I did this for you and me to enjoy."

Ben approached to me leaning forward and kissed me eagerly. I had never saw him that _friendly_ before. I was more than willing to cooperate and started to caress his back, taking my hands under his shirt.

"If I had knew that this kind of things turned you on, I would have done it earlier!"

"Shudup, Levin!" Ben protested with his tongue in my mouth.

Just this once, I obeyed him.

This was getting interesting and I had decided to do my best not spoil our moment. My hands searched their way up under Ben's t-shirt until they found the spot we were looking for. My fingers removed the obstacle in my mouth's way to Ben's neck so I could invade it with demanding kisses.

His body was growing hotter, I could felt it. The excitement took over encouraging me to claim his body.

Without too much difficulty, I got up allowing him to cross his legs around my waist and squeezed him against the wall. Our breaths heavier by the minute.

Our hands knew what to do with all those garments in the way so soon enough they were decorating the floor, the couch, the TV and the coffee table.

Ben seemed as eager as I was and I didn't made us wait too long. I entered him knowing the exact rhythm so I won't hurt him. We had been doing it for quite a few weeks now and each time was easier, not to mention less painful for him. I don't liked to hurt him, even when it wasn't on purpose.

We reached the climax together. He sank his nails into my back as his legs pushed me deeper.

Finally, as we laid down back to the carpeted floor, Ben smiled sweetly at me.

"It was a great 1st anniversary, Kev. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Benji boy."

As our hearts slowed down their beats, we laid next to each other staring one another, spell bounded.

"I love you, Ben Ben Tennyson."

"I love you too, Kevin _Ethan_ Levin."

"Ha! Next year is your turn. Try to beat _this_."

"Who said I'll be with you next year?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well... Yeah. It _is_ fun, you know?" Ben used that childish smile of his that made me so crazy about him.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Ohh. Don't get mad." Ben's eyes get a little brighter as he thought something. "Maybe next year will be another kind of celebration..."

I figured what he was talking about.

To be honest, I had been thinking it through too. But I was sure he wouldn't guess that I had already bought him a ring.

_Just wait, I'll make sure you won't see it coming._

I smiled and hugged him tight.

–––––––––––––––––––

_**(They Long To Be) Close To You**_** - Utada Hikaru**

The sky was particularly clear that night and we came to the viewpoint to see the star shower. In spite that we have been in the space several times by now, you thought it would be romantic.

I thought you were kidding about it when you told me. But it was getting dark, when you show up at my door with a smile that didn't gave me too much of an option.

Really, I didn't needed to come here, because every time you walk passes me by it's as if millions stars fell down from the sky.

As we arrived I pulled over the car and we headed near the edge of the platform. There were other people there, most of them were couples. But the ones that were more likely gone in groups of friends can't stop staring at us.

I knew that there were girls _and_ guys with their eyes glued to you, Ben.

Now days it's usual for me to have the feeling, that just like me, they long to be close to you.

And why wouldn't they?

It's just as if on the day that you were born, the angels had got together and decided to create a dream come true. Sprinkling moon dust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes.

That is why a lot of the girls and guys in town follow you all around. You _are_ special.

As the stars started to fall, you pulled my arms around your waist leaning your back against my chest. Then you turned you head towards me and I could see a strong passion in your eyes as you whispered to me.

"I love you, Kevin. With all my heart and soul. Only you. Foreve-"

"Don't say that word. It's bad luck." I smiled at you and kissed your forehead. "I love you too, Ben."

I'm the fortunate one. You chose me. And I will make anything for you, as long as I live.

–––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––

Ok, people, that's it!

A couple of this drabbles are a lot longer than I had planned them to be, but I get excited when I was writing them and I couldn't stop myself. xDD

In this drabbles I experimented with the characters, but still trying not to make them too OOC.

I wanted to put a more sensitive part of Kevin as well as putting Ben being the one who cheated on him. (I really can't stand Julie, sorry =P)

Some are based on personal experiences and others are how I would like a relationship/boyfriend to be.

I've made this with my playlist in random and so this were the first 10 songs that it played. As you can see, I have a very varied list of music, but I realized that they're pretty much heartbreak-time songs. xD

Still, there were some happy ones too.

Hope you guys enjoy this and, let me know what you think by reviewing.

See you soon.

- _**Ame**_ -

––––––––––––––––––

**Edited:** I made some minor changes concerning orthographic flaws. I just couldn't stand them!


End file.
